Maize Apparent
by Ilyasa Muhammad
Summary: Maize Apparent is a sequel to 'Down In The Farm'. And this time, Dave brings not only boys, but also The Chipettes to make it more blissful to this reunion story! I'm afraid I didn't see this coming for such favorite funny guys I ever know, I'm actually take my own mind I need to make up and after all I was try to expand their kingdom widely for good. Well, here it is, enjoy.


Maize Apparent

Ahh… Countryside, where the living inhabitants resides in their different opposition, and farming is one of the hobby. Feeding the cows, planting the seeds, and even producing the daily resources to craft their own individual treatments. Honestly, some of few occupancy that has being served still exists at the village somewhere outside farming area. Which is not possible for any cultured citizens might be moved in, despite of the news record, that is relating with bizzare cyclones that has nearly flies the home clusters away during the spring season to another. It's the present day, The Sevilles family are preparing their weekend trip to revisit Dave's acquaintance that he have already been met in six months ago. This time, he brought six childrens were in excitement singing their song in the car. Upon arrival in the Jerry's farmhouse, he still standing while waiting for Dave. As of this meeting, the true signifance of his friendship is beyond doubt, only for now it's different. He ought to deserves faith worth with the kids who had prompting them for their specific talents. Not just the three of them unknowingly concerned without saying a single word, it seems Jerry is too early to proud of them and be kind to come in.

Ever since then, Jerry reproach their thoughts when he saw that they are not alone, nor not knowing the sisters' names, which they introduced it.

"Oh.. Brittany? Jeanette? Eleanor? you three are… The Chipettes, right?"

"Are you still don't know who we are?!" Concerned Jeanette.

"Ah, no! Seriously, I'm just confused myself when my companion, Richard already noticed from the flip side where you are here."

"It's okay, mister… Jerry. We proud that you have recognize on us."

"I said so. Well, I reckon to be glad of your service. Honestly, I'm just giving you some extra chores. But since you are so special for being a nice guests here, now follow me. Let me show you around – I found a perfect spot such a part-time partner group."

So, he took The Chipettes to the corn field, where it filled with bunch of corns that he raised from a month. There, they found Richard who is doing a hack down to pick up the grown plants.

"Let me guess, if I didn't think away, who's Richard?"

"Uh… he's my right-hand man, I mean, he's my brother. Why?"

"Oh nothing. But what he's doing?"

"Well, first of all, he used to be in profession of janitor before my father passes away." Replied Jerry. "My dad, naturally has a same manner to my brother that day. On the bright side is, he propitiously tireless employee I've ever control the entire farm from my former architect. It is wise that I'm being… umm, you see, your father is much impressive than mine. Ugh, he said he look much lazier during his teenage, I just wish him luck in the end. That's what my brother was a hard-worker, and nonetheless, I'm in charge here."

"You mean, you are your father's manager?" Jeanette ask.

"Certainly. He once turned out to be a freakin' idiot, but not anymore this time. When it's cost us higher to his profit as lend for us, the more that I have become like him someday. I pity about him, until one of my favourable classmates drivin' me insane."

"Save it, Jerry." Brittany lectures. "There's no way our father is much nonsense than you thought. Doesn't matter what it is, he's absolutely generous like yours."

"Really?" He said exhilaratingly. "Yeah right, I'd really missed daddy in a while, but I can't turn back. Me and my brother will going to show our natural latent life between wrong or right. Now if you excuse me. I have something missing in my house, suit yourself with my brother, okay? It's really interesting if you can pick up those corns here. I've got a special recipe for tonight's barbecue."

The girls convinces Richard a permission to pick up the corns.

"Oh, sure." He nods. "Be my guest, you can use one of those buckets over there. I am sure my brother is hiding something. Fortunately, he must be planned a glorious time dinner with the fireworks at night. Can't wait 'til that delivery will arrive at door as long as I need some time for a coffee break. You want some?"

"Umm, I'm afraid we won't, sir." Answered Eleanor. "We may prefer Mexican milk coffee if it's really heavy."

"Deal." As Richard walks away. "Wait, I almost forgot! Just as we went run out of the cocoa beans around, I as well didn't have non-dairy creamer for rendering taste, so instead we're gonna need corn syrup for a change. I think it's better to drain your cholesterol in no time."

Meanwhile, back at Jerry's farmhouse, the boys are playing music instruments as usual but making noises from the outside. Almost every animals in the farm covering their ears or hide in the hay. When Dave warns them to not doing anything, they just regard themselves. Outside, Jerry overhears the noise coming from the upstairs. He runs to the house and see what's been going on.

"What's wrong, David? Why are you covering ears?"

"I don't know, Jerry." He answered. "Those kids can't stop making any noises!"

"Then won't you tell me my animals are going crazy eh? Don't be hasty, superior. I got this this. **Alvinnn!**" The shouts from below much crinkled than Dave, this make them stop playing.

"Yes, Jerry." Garbled Alvin, when they are made their way to reach him.

"I regret this is mere fastidious than I imagined, kids. I'm afraid so." Exclaimed Jerry. "You know I told you to not doing a music on this farm. Right now, my friends here said they already in the motion, so will you please turn it down for a while? Some of it are resting."

"Yes, Jerry." Replied the kids.

"But, sir. We almost have time to spent our exciting time in your house instead of watching television already!"

"Then why don't you go rest for a little bit? You guys are nearly tiring." Said Jerry. "Unless those girls are picking up the corns on the field, you can go help them if you want to. So that way, you will not bored."

After three hours of boredness, the girls, including Richard, comes in with some buckets full of corns. Hmm… what are they doing, however?

"So you got that you have on the field? How's it going?" Ask Simon.

"We collecting the corns over there. Richard tell us that he had a special recipe, but it said it's a secret." Response Brittany.

"Just as well his brother ought to have pizzazz." Resumed Eleanor. "Favorably, it was tonight we're going to watch fireworks while roasting the corn, that's all."

"Ow, Richard! What about the lettuce you planted?" Jerry's sound is heard from the nowhere.

"Everything's under control, brother!" Shouts Richard.

"Now bring the buckets along with those sisters pop inside right now, I have your uphold ask, I think I have a special treat here."

"By my truth, gotta go. Oh, tell Dave about the fireworks! He's been too good that he's trying to put behind his back. And I don't want let anyone would distinguish those means, okay?"

"Okay." Simon whispers back.

"Is someone gave you a favor, Simon?" Dave asked as he woke up from the couch.

"The girls tell me we need to find fireworks. Where is it?"

"No need to buy that, chump." He yawned. "I already have in the baggage."

So he took them to the baggage of the car. He took another one of the bags and opened it. From the looks of it, it seems that what they're looking for are yet fascinating, covered with shiny colors. Without worry, the kids also setting the outdoor decorations as the hour take a turn. It seems that the preparations for the gala night is about to set its wheels in motion.

_If I had a time, if I could make you mine, if I had a time._

_If I passed you by, will I make you cry, if I say goodbye._

_Your temper is loathsome._

_Yes I know you talk someone, it stung my heart._

_It stung my heart, let me tell you. Don't speak loudly. Don't speak loudly._

_Is your love so strong, but you can't get on not without a song._

_Did you get enough? Did you find it rough? Will you get enough?_

_Your temper is loathsome._

_Yes I know you talk someone, it stung my heart._

_It stung my heart, let me tell you. Don't speak loudly. Don't speak loudly._

"Is it ready yet, Alvin?" Dave inquires.

"Almost got it!" It looks like he is much constrained to fix a boombox with tape. Luckily, he successfully repairing it, make it possible to rehabilitate the record button. "Ah, there she goes. I'm finished, Simon!"

"You did it? Got 'em?" Theodore asks.

"To be sure, I am." He nods. "I've got a small rash on my hands, but it will get better soon."

"Hmm. But, Alvin, you can't light the fire alone when you still got wounded up like that. I suggest when you need Simon's advice, okay?"

"Yes, Dave." He said. "I guess I'm too gullible right now."

"But it's okay you're doing it alone, next time I think you have me around to help you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He crossed his arms. "So, what about the dinner?"

"Pfft, come on. Be patient. Those girls and the professionist took care of everything. Four hours remaining, and for now it's my turn. Fortunately, I've got this to remote the launcher and fire it to the sky. You don't ever need to lit manually with your matches. Watch this." Simon then demonstrates how fireworks send into orbit by using his remote, and it's much worth like a well-oiled machine. But Alvin didn't believe it.

"Hey! I thought you said you want to help me?!" He said.

"Sorry, Alvin." Simon confesses. "I realize my mistake, the dining time almost get close as long as I trump these fireworks. Well, there's only few chunks on the table." He points out with sigh.

At the backyard, we see Jerry, Richard and those little girls, are made their groundwork roasted meals for barbecue night.

"Come on, mate!" Jerry exclaim. "Is that the best you can get?"

"We're trying!" Fissured Brittany. "Why don't you just give me a hand, I'm still squeezing that yeast, you supposed?"

Jerry can't help it. Even Jeanette finished the cake without spoils. "Here, sir! It's finally ready."

"Wow, Jeanette. I must admit than how should I completely trust you better." He says, "your cooking skills and evaluation of its spectacular profiency are more reputable than me, I mean, you're doing splendidly, my dear. And _you_, Brittany, get that dough into the oven and set for five minutes! Now!"

"Si, Jerry!" As she put the dough tray into oven hastily.

"Oh, and don't say 'Si', say 'Oui'. Right, girls?" He laughs as Jeanette and Eleanor joins him.

Back at the outside, they still on the dining seat and they waited and waited and waited. Until Theodore's tummy is grumbling.

"Aww, man!" He complains. "I didn't even eating lunch right now. All this gotten so hard to believe it when I need more time to jog around the house."

"Oh, Theodore. You always losing your patience." Lectures Simon. "You've been eating much chocolate bar last night before even you get rest. Sometimes for me always be the same heedless than yours before dining time, at least, I still going there. Too bad my favorite meals nearly cold, but nevertheless, I'll eat it no matter what. That's a good side, see?"

"Yeah right. That would remind me." Replied Theodore anxiously.

"Tell you what, Simon?" Dave asks. "I'm just gettin' much good sense to show some peoples from the outside for a long while. To uphold their inheritance with our stuffs, wasn't that turn out to be a problem when they are arguing about the others?"

"Umm… sometimes the young admirers do not understand what we're used to be, Dave." Simon replies. "Maybe because they're likely in a favor of more than just like us, but not much cool could be only one thing. Even one people reconsider to trusting in us to lecture them hardly, so in the end… they will come to us!"

"And what about from Asian countries, Simon?" Alvin asks.

"Certainly, but I can't imagine what is he up to. Once they finally get into us, we're busy. No matter how much it taste likes, like eating one piece of Wensleydale cheese!" As his sound more like Wallace before the bell sound heard from the inside, signaling for their dinner is about to prepared. "…And it's already finished."

Alright, it seems Jerry, Richard and the girls brought the mass of supper meal dishes on each two of their hands onto the table. Together consuming their delicious roasted corns they have made, some bowl of salads, cakes, and mostly cheese sauce as the sides. Hmm, he must be admired because of his notion with introspection. "Ah, now this is really outstanding, Jerry!" Simon cites. "What's your secret recipe anyway?

"Pfft. It's classified, Simon." Replied Jerry. "Not everyone can figure on creating this magnificent sauce I've ever created since I was a teenage, you know what I mean?"

"Oh dear."

After enjoying their big-time dinner, they decide to see to the sky when Simon pushed the button from the remote to launch all the fireworks up. A beautiful panorama tells that everyone assumed that it was a wonderful time. Later, they packing some stuffs into each bags for their departure tomorrow, then going to sleep.

It's the next day, where Sevilles family bids goodbye to Jerry and Richard once again as it trip out of the countryside. It is so sincere that the childrens may experience the holiday weekend which resulting in mind-blowing joy as they continue to singing together… as they went back to their hometown.

**_THE END_**


End file.
